bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Going Against Crazy Players
is the sixth episode of Big Brother 4. Episode Summary After surviving eviction, Ziggy went upstairs, however this week it was different. Instead of exploring, he got to choose who to bring with him upstairs, he had to pick four people. He picked Molly, Danielle, Matthew and Jack to go with him, they would be the upstairs team while Dylan, Chelsea, Cali, Nathaniel and Derphox was left downstairs and would be on the downstairs team. Nick as outgoing head of household wouldn’t be able to compete, but he got to pick which team he would be on, he chose downstairs. The team who did best in the head of household competition would all be immune from eviction this week, the highest score from the winning team would be head of household and could only nominate people from the losing team. At the head of household competition, Jack failed to submit for the third time without notifying the hosts, earning his third strike. He was removed from the game. Matthew decided to throw the competition as all of his allies was on the other team and his targets were on his own team, thought it wasn't really necessary considering how poorly his team performed in the competition. The downstairs team won the competition, giving immunity to Nick, Dylan, Nathaniel, Chelsea, Cali & Derphox. Nathaniel had the highest score from his team, so he won head of household. Nathaniel wanted Ziggy out of the game really bad after the Teletubby alliance got blown up and now that he was head of household he had the chance to take a shot at him. He nominated Danielle as a pawn next to Ziggy. A new alliance called “The Tubby Killers” was formed between Derphox, Nick, Molly, Danielle and Cali. Their number one goal was to get rid of the Teletubbies, Chelsea, Matthew, Dylan and Nathaniel. This was the first time this season had a clear alliance divide, the only exception was Nick who was playing both sides. Derphox’s plan for the week was to find a way to get Matthew out of the game, but for his plan to work, Molly needed to win the veto and use it to save Danielle, Matthew would be the only nomination option and then the next goal would be to gather votes to get rid of him. However, at the power of veto competition, Danielle ended up winning, she saved herself and Nathaniel put Molly on the block as a new pawn. Dylan’s main focus now was to try and turn the vote against Molly, him and Matthew talked about how to make it happen without Chelsea’s vote, since she was away and would for the second week in a row be unable to vote. In the end, Dylan couldn’t really do anything to change the vote and Ziggy was evicted in a vote of 5 to 1, Dylan being the only vote against Molly. Day 36 *Twist Announcement :: Twist: Each week the nominee who survived eviction got the oportunity to explore the second floor where they could possibly find something. This week it was different, Ziggy survived eviction last week and could pick who he wanted to join him upstairs, he could choose four people, not including Nick. By choosing who to bring upstairs he divided the house into two teams, the team with the highest combined head of household score would all be immune for the week and the highest score from the winning team would be head of household. Outgoing head of household Nick could not compete, so he could pick which team he would be a part of. :: The Teams: *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Space Is Key Hell :: Description: In this flashgame, the houseguests had to complete an obstacle course, the team who completed the most levels with the least amount of deaths won the power of veto. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winning Team: Downstairs :: Winner: Nathaniel After receiving his third competition strike for not submitting without notifying the hosts, Jack was removed from the game. Day 37 *Nomination Ceremony Day 38 Day 39 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Ghost Attack :: Description: In this flashgame, the houseguests had to match 3 or more ghosts of the same color and click them to earn points. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Danielle Day 40 *POV Ceremony Day 41 Day 42 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Note: Chelsea was unable to vote. Still in the Running } | | |} } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia